1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an appliance enclosure. More particularly, the invention concerns an appliance enclosure having a heater assembly that maintains a uniform temperature within the enclosure.
2. Reference to Related Art
Appliances such as emergency horns and strobe lights and the covers for those appliances are well known in the art. For example, the STI-1210 Series horn and strobe enclosures manufactured by Safety Technology, Inc. of Waterford, Mich., are known to include a spacer that may be mounted on a wall or similar surface and a transparent plastic cover that is secured to the spacer. A gasket may be provided in a joint between the spacer and cover to provide a waterproof seal.
Another commercially available product is the FARADAY® Model 2705 weatherproof strobe. This device uses a waterproof backbox for waterproof applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,949 is directed to a weatherized housing assembly for a camera. The weatherized housing includes a unitary plastic molded opaque housing that is generally shaped in the form of a frusto-conical inverted cup. A camera is positioned in the housing and a cover or dome is secured to the housing to enclose the camera. A fan is secured to an opening in the housing. Furthermore, a pair of electrical resistance heaters is positioned within the housing. If the temperature in the housing becomes too high, the fan is activated and circulates the air within the housing. If the temperature within the housing approaches freezing, a thermostatic switch in the housing is closed to energize the heaters to heat the air within the housing. Finally, a lamp can be provided on the exterior of the housing.